Seamus Day Out
by JustSuperMione
Summary: "LAVENDER-GIVE-ME-A-BREAK… YOU KNEW WE WERE GOING TO SLUGHORNS PARTY TOGETHER." Lavender's mouth went dry; no she hadn't been aware of that. Where was Lavender when her Won Won was in the Hospital Wing? What happened when she found Hermione had been there all day. R/Hr relationship from Lavender and Seamus POV. Warning contains shouting Hermione and Lavender. Missing moment HBP!


**Dear reader, hello, never fear for it is I bringer of missing moments JustSuperMione. I own nothing…**

**In the beginning there are some lines from **_**Birthday Surprises**_** in **_**Half Blood Prince**_**; everything else is mine. Also some OotP missing moments hinted at. **

**Why didn't Lavender know about Ron's poisoning until later that day? And what was her reaction to Hermione when she made it up there.**

* * *

Lavender Brown was ready for the _best_ day of Ronald Weasley's 17 years. She, being his girlfriend and all, had planned: A birthday that would live in his memory forever.

She had gotten up extra early to prepare, the outfit alone had taken her a week to organise. She was wearing her best push up bra, a tight black top and the lilac skirt that flowed showing just enough leg to get his full attention.

Lavender was waiting because Ron, as ever, was late. She draped herself on the chair positioned beside the portrait hole so she knew who had come and gone. It was exciting waiting for her Won-Won on _his_ special day; but it was going to be _their_ special day. She had decided to give him a _very_ special Birthday surprise.

Last night, before he went to perform his Prefect duties with Hermione, she'd told him to meet her here. It was _all_ planned. All he knew was that they were going off together after the Apparition lesson. Spend the whole day together, picnic by the lake, make-up for all the time they hadn't spent together since Christmas.

He could have whatever he wanted. And she meant _whatever_…

_Oh there he is; FINALLY_ she thought relived _he looks so cute with bed hair. Hang on, why is he still in his Pyjama's – which are way too small for him if anyone asks me - and why is Harry almost carrying him? Why does Harry look like he's an owl caught in wand light? It's like I'm an unexpected complication..._

"You're late Won-Won!" she pouted then changing tact seeing as Harry was within earshot "I've got you a birthday…"

"Leave me alone," said Ron impatiently – and with an indescribable look that Lavender had always longed to inspire "Harry is going to introduce me to Romilda Vane."

Harry gave Lavender a look that, when coupled with this new Vane information, made her blood boil. As soon as the portrait hole shut behind them, Lavender screamed.

"VANE? VANE! AND HERES ME CONCERNED ABOUT GRANGER!" she shouted at the top of her lungs scaring some helpless looking first years.

* * *

Half an hour later, Lavender had regained enough composure to have come up with another plan; the boyfriend-come-of-age-and-die-on-the-same-day plan. First, she was going to string Ron Weasley up by his… never mind. And then… _Then,_ she was going to have a _very_ strongly worded conversation with that Vane… 'Girl'.

Her heart sank, however, Ron and Harry weren't there but Ron ex-_friends_ was. Hermione was eating her breakfast whilst having an urgently whispered conversation with Ginny. Parvati hadn't come down yet. In fact, the only person she knew and felt inclined to eat next to was Seamus.

"Hi beautiful" Seamus said brightly. "Why so glum?"

"Ronald B Weasley…" she said dully. She explained the whole sorry situation. While she did, Seamus absent-mindedly made her cup of tea – Lady Grey with cream and brown sugar.

"Do you want me to hit him?" he asked jokingly.

"No…" she said automatically."Well, maybe… If there's anything let of him when I'm finished with him…" Lavender smiled, feeling a lot better.

"Maybe Hermione" he pointedly looked that her; as Ginny and she stood up to leave. "...could teach you that spell for the yellow birds" Seamus smiled back. "He's still having nightmares about them you know…" and then they laughed.

As they laughed, they saw Ginny and Hermione nearly reaching to the door corridor Neville nearly ran into them and spoke to them quickly. Whatever it was, it must have been of the 'up most' importance because Hermione dropped her things and sprinted away.

"I wonder what that's about?" Lavender asked, making a mental note to enquire later; a reaction like _that_ meant only one thing to a girl like Lavender; gossip, juicy gossip.

"I don't know but you'll find out" he smiled enjoying that sparkle return to Lavender's eyes.

"Why, whatever do you mean Mr Finnigan?" Lavender smiled back flirtatiously.

"Well," he said leaning closer "Little Miss _Prim_ and _Proper_ Prefect running in the halls… _that_ Lavender can only end in gossip – which you are the undisputed Queen of – and you are dying to know whatever it is…" he smiled.

Lavender also smiled, it was her first real one of that morning. She smiled at his comment; but also with surprise that Seamus.

They continued to chat about this and that until it was time for their Apparation lesson. Lavender enjoyed herself so much that she totally forgot about both Ron and Romilda. She felt special with Seamus. Mainly because she had his undivided attention – _unlike_ Ron who was always either worried about Harry or distracted by _her_.

"Now everyone before we start remember the three D's…" Wilkie Twycross said starting off the lesson with his usual monolog.

_Dog-breath, Dung-head, Ding-bat_ Lavender thought and stifling a giggle, she looked over to Ron, but he wasn't there.

As the official little man drowned on about his beloved three D's, Lavender stopped smiling Ron was missing but so were Hermione, Harry and Neville.

Needless to say, Lavender's ability to Apparate was somewhat hindered, after this realisation. In fact, the only thing that Disapparated for Lavender was her good mood that Seamus had created over breakfast.

After the lesson, Lavender felt depressed _again_. She hated feeling like this; normally when she did she'd go and find Ron. He had this way of inspiring a bubble of happiness within, like a wand-less a Patronus. What was most depressing was that, she was all dressed up, picnic basket in hand and nowhere to go and no boyfriend to share it with.

"Now, that's the grandest sight I've seen since I got here. Hogwarts most beautiful woman, a picnic basket…" Seamus declared to no one in particular, but he trailed off when he saw her face.

"Well at least you appreciate it" Lavender said giving a weak sad smile.

"Still, no Ron, hey?" He said sympathetically; Lavender just shook her head. There was a pause, in which Seamus gathered every ounce of Gryffindor bravery that he could muster.

"Lavender, let's get _practical_ about this" Seamus ventured; gulping. "It's a _beautiful_ day; that pales in compassion to your good self, of course" Lavender smiled, nodding and mouthed _of course_; wishing she felt beautiful.

"So I say we forget about the big ginger _tree_; we could eat your picnic by the lake, then have a meander and catch up… what do you say…" he said putting his hand on his hip, indicating for her to link arms with him.

In Lavender's mind, there was only one possible choice. Between facing Ron, and that _melodrama_, and having a day out with Seamus… She smiled for Seamus as their arms linked.

"Grand" Seamus smiled. He took the picnic basket and led the way through the main doors heading towards the lake.

Lunch, and the meander that followed, was an amazingly pleasant and fun affair. Seamus enjoyed many of the same foods as Ron; which was good seeing as Lavender had spend a lot of time creating the menu.

Through lunch, they chatted like they'd never chatted before. By the time they'd gotten half way around the lake, they'd discussed their childhood and their first signs of magic, their hopes and dreams, even trivial things, like favourite colour and first pets.

_On reflection,_ Lavender smiled to herself later, _this is exactly the kind of conversation I need to have with my Won-Won. Maybe… if our relationship survives today..._

In fact, the subject of Won-Won was skilfully avoided until they were more than half way around the lake.

"Do you remember the Yule Ball?" Seamus asked after a long comfortable silence. "I was _so_ nervous asking you."

"Really?" Lavender giggled remembering the sweet way he'd done it. "You were the _perfect_ date and gentleman throughout. And a wonderful dancer..."

"A good time was had by all _if_ I recall" Seamus laughed.

"_Both_ the Weird Sisters and…" Lavender laughed then stopped herself, _that_ memory, the one that had generated so much gossip, felt awfully painful at the moment.

"The first half of the Yule Brawl" Seamus continued. Lavender just nodded and looked out towards the lake. There was a long silence. Mentioning Ron and Hermione had deflated the mood. She wanted to talk about it.

"He moaned her name once…" Lavender said in a hollow voice, moving away from him.

"Really" Seamus asked only half surprised.

"Yep," Lavender said miserably.

"Then why did you stay with him" he asked dying to know what Weasley had that could keep a girl like Lavender. "You deserve someone who worships the ground you walk on and cares about you more than themselves..."

_Like me_ he thought.

"I care about _him_ Seamus… He makes me feel safe… And beautiful…" she sighed: it was hard to put this into words. "I... I... think I love him"

Seamus' heart broke. He wanted to tell her that she didn't need Weasley to make her feel beautiful because, in his opinion, there had never been anyone that could compare to her. Now wasn't the time for those kinds of confessions.

There was a long pregnant pause before she continued.

"I always thought that it was Granger I'd have to look out for with him. She moans his name in her sleep sometimes, has done since third year. Not that it really matters; her liking him doesn't mean he likes her back. It's just…" She trailed off.

"You thought Hermione was the one..." Seamus trailed off.

What he wanted to say that _her_ Ron had done a fair amount of moaning Hermione in his sleep. To begin with it had been nightmares about her being petrified, because he blamed himself for not protecting her. In their third year it changed to more happy sounds. Even last night, at 3 a.m. he was calling for _his_ Mione.

"After he did that, moaning her name it mean, I bought him a necklace for Christmas… As a sign to her that _he_ choice _me_, _he_ belongs to _me_ now" she stated. "But he never wears it" she said bitterly "Still he's never done it since – now all he moans is _mine_ which makes me feel better" Lavender smiled looking lake ward.

Seamus frowned, knowing full well that Ron (and interestingly enough Fred Weasley's) contraction for Hermione was _Mione_. Mione when moaned in the heat of a passionate snog could sound like mine, Seamus supposed with a shudder.

"And that's another thing" Lavender added starting towards the castle like a women on a mission. "Why didn't he get me a proper Christmas present?" Lavender asked getting angrily marching off. "Because I know last year, he bought _her_ perfume; I was convinced for a while that they were dating secretly…"

_But they weren't_ thought Seamus _mores the pity_… Lavender was well ahead of him before he decided what he should do next.

"Hey Miss Brown come here" he indicated to his side, she obeyed. "Hold out your hand; the other way" she obeyed again and he tapped it; like he was telling off a small naughty child.

"Hey" Lavender exclaimed trying to be angry. "What was that for?"

"Well, you agreed not to talk about the… big ginger tree that is Ronald Weasley till we got back to the castle"

"I don't think I deserve that though" she pouted going doe eyed.

"Oh, so what do you want me to do to make it better?" he enquired raising an eyebrow.

She merely held out her hand for him to kiss better; which he did most gladly.

The rest of their walk was uneventful. They spoke and joked again of small matters.

Even hypothesizing the love life of the staff room like it was a Witch Weekly Soap. They decided, last year must have been a very interesting year with the whole Finch, Umbridge, Pince love triangle.

* * *

As soon as they got back to the castle, Lavender went to the loo. Seamus stared after her. He thought:

_Maybe she'll dump Ron. Lavender isn't happy, not that she's admitted it yet of course. And as for Ron… well HE can go back to his precious Hermione._ _Give us all a break._ It didn't sit easy with him that Ron still…

His train of thought was derailed by appearance of Neville running towards him.

"Seamus have you seen Lavender?" he shouted while still running

"Yeah… all day in fact" Seamus smiled at the mere memory of his most enjoyable day out.

"Where is she?"

"The loo… what's going on?"

"We-NEED-to-KEEP-her-AWAY-from-the-hospital-wing" Neville panted his face red from running around all day. "And other people..."

"Why?" Seamus said as panic rose within his chest

"The abridged version…" Neville said leaning against the wall. "Ron poisoned; this morning while in Slughorn's office. He's in the hospital wing."

"Then why do you want to keep Lavender away?" Seamus asked looking towards the loos, thinking about what was best for Lavender.

"Hermione's with him" Neville said pointedly. "She's been there _all_ day. Waiting. Hasn't spoken or moved. They've only _just_ been allowed in to see him. I'm thinking that if Lavender and Hermione see each other the result isn't going to be good." Neville blurted out. "But at least he'd have company…" he added joked.

"But Lav's his girlfriend!" Seamus said ignoring Neville's attempt at humour.

"Seamus. Ron needs _Hermione_ there, not _Lavender_ just _Hermione_" Seamus looked like he wanted to argue but Neville was too quick for him.

"When we were in the Department of Mysteries last year Hermione was injured and we couldn't wake her for ages. I thought she was near dead. They tired spells but nothing worked... They couldn't get her heartbeat strong enough for her to be moved" He said obviously trying to put what he had seen into the 'right' words.

"What's your point?" Seamus asked hotly.

"Ron came in, they tried to stop him but it was useless. I've never seen him like that, not even after she was petrified... And you remember that?" Neville exclaimed: Seamus nodded. Ron had only been going through the motions.

"And you saw his arms after the ministry? He _just_ held her _really_ close and talked to her in a low voice that no one could hear. I could see he was in pain but he wouldn't let go. Then, to the amazement of everyone, she moved and spoke. After that her vital signs improved enough for her to be moved."

"He didn't leave her side until she woke up at school; not even to get his own wounds treated." Neville said pointedly. Seamus still didn't look like he was getting it. "_Them_ being _together_ made the difference Seamus. That kind of magic isn't found in a spell book, they can't teach it to healers" Neville said so forcefully that Seamus was taken aback.

"Hermione came out of it because of Ron and I'm counting on the same thing happening now…" Neville added. "If anyone can pull _him_ out of this it's _her_…There's just something so strong between them."

"BUT LAVENDER IS HIS GIRLFRIEND" Seamus almost shouted.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE LET ME FINISH?" Neville said with a note of exasperation and a force that surprised both him and Seamus.

"When we were in the Hospital Wing that night: I heard her cry out. I froze, pretended to be asleep - because saw him move – with a _great_ amount of pain – to her bed and hold her." Neville said wistfully. "I've never been so sure they're in love! The way they were looking at each other and whispering. He was soothing her… But she was soothing him too." He smiled knowingly. "He needed her, to be close and to comfort her." He emphasised this point then looked Seamus dead in the eye. "So if there's anything that will help him out of this it's Hermione Jean Granger – so we need to keep Lavender away from them…"

"But that was then, this is now. Hermione isn't his girlfriend – Lavender is" Seamus said getting tired of having to repeat the fact that he wanted so much not to be true.

"I know that and it's not like Ron doesn't _like_ Lavender it's just…"

"He loves Hermione" Seamus finished marvelling at himself for defending Ron and Lavenders relationship. When all he'd wanted to do all day was tell Lavender that very same truth.

"That's right" Neville nodded relived that Seamus had _FINALLY_ gotten the message "and Lavender will go spare if she goes up there and sees his family treating and comforting Hermione like she's the girlfriend" - _Because, at the end of the day_ Neville thought _she should be_.

"Understandably" Seamus interjected; Neville nodded.

"Yeah, but you know what Ron and Hermione are like when they've not spoken to each other for a while remember third year?" Seamus nodded, remembering how they'd been around each other. How their mood had been like an unspoken Dementor that had spread throughout all that knew them. Until, that is, the day they made up; to the relief of the whole school it seemed.

"Yeah and it's been months" Seamus muttered.

"And you _know_ what their like when one of them nearly dies, or is hurt – which seems to happen annually!" Neville said hurriedly sensing that they didn't have much time left.

"We have to delay her!" Seamus said and Neville just nodded.

"Our problem is it's all around the castle now." Neville stated miserably. "So you need to keep her occupied…"

"And how am I going to do that?" Seamus asked, his voice rising ever so slightly higher than usual as the weight of the task dawned on him. Keep the Queen of gossip away from the rest of the Hogwarts gossip mongers.

"Take her to the Astronomy tower…" Neville suggested surprised at his own quick thinking. "I'll ask Dobby, a House Elf friend of Harry's, to serve your dinner there. We just need to give them as much time as possible together…"

Just then Lavender appeared beside them.

"Hi Neville…coming into dinner with us?" She said brightly.

"No… actually… Lavender…" Seamus said turning to face her and giving his best lopsided smile; '_works wonders for Weasley'_. "I want to take you out for dinner. We've had such a nice day, I thought we could have dinner in the Astronomy tower – nothing funny" he laughed trying desperately not to sound like he was keeping something from her.

To Seamus and Neville's great surprise, and relief, Lavender merely linked arms with Seamus, flashed Neville a carefree smile and they strolled away at a nice leisurely meander.

* * *

When they arrived at the astronomy tower they spotted the table set out by the window. They heard talking realised that they weren't the only ones up there. From the corner there was a laugh they hadn't heard in a long time coming from a blond boy with dangerously good looks.

Draco was in the arms of Pansy Parkinson… They looked to be having the kind of carefree and cosy chat those in a loving relationship often have. He was visibly happier and more himself than anyone had seen him in months.

Draco stopped when they heard the new arrivals turn to leave and snapped back to being the Prince of Slytherin - cold and calculating.

"Well, if it isn't Hogwarts own Wee Irish Leprechaun and who's that…" Draco smirked trying to get a better view.

"Well, well Purple I must say I'm surprised you've gotten over the demise of Weasel so quickly…" he laughed.

"If you must know Malfoy" Lavender spat. "Seamus and I are friends" She smiled at Seamus "and Ron and I…" she started determinedly."Well I don't know what's happening with him" she confessed. "But when I see him I'll be sure to send him your regards." she smiled knowing full well that Malfoy hated her Won Won as much as someone could. "Anyway how did you find out about the Romilda Vane thing anyway?" she added trying not to seem like she cared but needing to know more than anything.

"Lavender we should just go ok?" Seamus said urgently sensing where the conversation was going, grabbing her hand.

_By that look on Malfoy's face_ Seamus thought _it seems almost like all his Christmas' have come at once. _

"You don't know do you?" Malfoy laughed, he stood up and walked over to her not wanting to miss any of her reaction. "The self styled 'Queen of Gossip' is out of the loop, Pansy." Pansy giggled while looking devotedly at Draco.

"Well, well, well, Wee Irish this is your lucky day" he smirked again at Pansy's reaction and the power he now had over Lavender and Seamus.

"It gives me the greatest joy and happiness to announce to you both" he said in the most theatrical voice he could muster. "…The end of Hogwarts Golden trio. The trio is _hopefully_ a duo now. Ronald Weasley was poisoned this very morning..!" He ended on an almost gleeful note

"WHAT?" Lavender screamed, letting go of Seamus then running towards the door but before left she shot Seamus the dirtiest look she was capable of. Her heart broken; her dream shattered; because for one beautiful day Lavender had believed that Seamus would always be there for her. Looking out for her, this felt like true betrayal.

"By the way Irish... Thanks for dinner!" Malfoy called after them reaching for a chip next to him.

* * *

_I was wrong about Seamus like I was wrong about Won-Won_Lavender thought bitterly as she ran to be by her Won-Won's side. Seamus followed after her in a state of shock.

As she entered the corridor with the Hospital Wings door ahead her heart missed a beat. First, she saw Hagrid talking to Harry making their way towards the loo. Then she saw _her_. Being held and reassured by Neville, who had appeared from nowhere to comfort _her_.

Before the door closed, Lavender got a flashed of the faces of Ron's family in the background. All looking after Hermione like _she_ was the distressed girlfriend… That was it... The door closed and she couldn't keep it in anymore.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Lavender shouted looking pointedly at Hermione storming over.

Hermione turned from looking towards the door separating her from Ron, to the girl who had done the same. This girl was partly responsible for months of torture, crying and heartbreak. With a voice brimming with pent up emotion breathed:

"Lavender I'm here because I'm his best friend…" Hermione slowly stated not wanting, but ready for a fight.

"Friend? Friend? You haven't spoken to him in months…" Lavender was laughing.

"NEITHER HAVE YOU! ALL YOU'VE DONE IS SNOG HIM THAT ISN'T A RELATIONSHIP – THAT'S NOT HOW A LADY CONDUCTS HERSELF… YOU'VE FLAWED YOUR RELATIONSHIP SO EVERYONE ONE CAN SEE AND IT IS DISGUSTING… YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM!" Hermione spoke fast with a voice dripping with scorned. Neville, who was still holding Hermione, looked afraid but ready to hold her back.

"AND SENDING A BUNCH OF YELLOW BIRDS IS LADY LIKE BEHAVIOUR IS IT?" Lavender fumed pointedly.

"LAVENDER-GIVE-ME-A-BREAK… YOU _KNEW_ WE WERE GOING TO SLUGHORNS PARTY TOGETHER." Lavender's mouth went dry; no she hadn't been aware of that. "I SENT THE BIRDS BECAUSE I WAS UPSET…" Hermione exploded breaking away from Neville. She stood upright ready to curse the living daylights out of the blond bimbo.

Neville stepped back with a sigh: knowing that this conversation was long overdue and better to be had in front of witnesses. And actually, best it happened near a well trained Healer...

Lavender matched Hermione pose but she didn't need her wand to take Hermione down a peg.

"HERMIONE _HE_ PICKED _ME_, _HE_ CAME ON TO _ME_!" Lavender stated, knowing that this would end the argument. Hermione's expression changed from righteous anger to justifiable regret.

Hermione looked at the door that separated her and Ron. Then, back to the Lavender. She was right but right now wasn't the time or the place. Hermione just wanted to leave. She was just about to make an excuse when...

Fred Weasley walked out of the ward:

"What the BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE? _Ronniekins_ is trying to sleep '_ladies'_ so BE QUIET" he said all of this without properly surveying the scene. Recognising Hermione's stance, he went over and placed himself between the two girls, resting his hands on Hermione's shoulders.

"_Mione_ she's not worth it" he whispered gazing into her eyes longing for her to see reason. He knew full well the effect this look used to have on her. Usually, she'd melt a little into his touch and it would be enough: not today.

She gazed back, Fred's eyes weren't as bright as Ron's but they had passion. Suddenly, a new wave of unresolved emotion swept through Hermione. She knew Fred's eyes almost as well as she knew Ron's. There was a moment before Hermione spoke again. He'd been her friend, then he'd let the Toad win by fleeing into the sunset.

"_Fredrick_, why should I listen to _you_" Hermione whispered bitterly. "_You_ left me and never said goodbye."

This shocked Fred, the man who had once described as a human Bludger, appeared like he'd taken a countless number. His mind was flooded with the memory of his last night in Hogwarts.

Hermione took the opportunity to break free of him and return the argument that was long overdue - now fuelled by two sets of bottled emotions. She decided had she was not going to let this _'girl'_ stand in the way of her and Ron's _'friendship'_ any more.

"LAVENDER, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW RON" Hermione shouted walking closer to Lavender. Visibly shaking with all the rage and frustration she'd been bottling up since before Christmas since he'd saved her from McLaggen and confessed why he'd gone from her almost boyfriend to his iciness.

"I know him _plenty_ – in a way only a _girlfriend_ can - better then you…" Lavender smirked stepping closer to her rival. Hermione's face flashed with horror. "He snogs like a genius!" Lavender boosted hoping Hermione would run away.

Hermione smirked. This bint had no idea.

"Can you understand him when he talks with his mouth full?" Hermione shot inching closer to Lavender. "Have you EVER played chess with him?" she asked mockingly knowing the answer full well. "Or seen the look in his eyes and that special smile when he's figured something out" Hermione said, almost breaking her own heart remembering all the things that she missed about _her_ _Ronnie_.

"Do you know what he's going to say before he says it?" Hermione asked. Lavender frowned knowing that Hermione and Ron could finish each other sentences; she'd seen it often enough when they thought no one was around. "Do you even know that he can make sandwich out of anything. Or that he's scared of spiders, because of his brothers…" she shot a heated look at Fred, who was still lost in a bittersweet memory.

"What's your point?" Lavender spat, interrupting Hermione in full rant. She was getting more and more upset because what Hermione said was true.

She didn't know her own boyfriend like Hermione did.

Lavender reached for her wand and stepped closer but Seamus, having regained himself since the Malfoy incident held her back. He realised that she was in danger. Lavender shot him the same betrayed look Hermione had given Fred. Hermione's hand was already on her wand by the time she spoke again.

"I know these things because we've been friends for _six_ years, had _six_ year of conversations, arguments, adventures with Harry, times waiting on the sidelines, _three_ summer holidays with him. Times when it was just the _two_ of us together" she said enjoying the look of calculation upon Lavenders over done face. "YOU MAYBE HIS GIRL BUT YOU ARE BY NO MEANS HIS FRIEND." Hermione spat.

"You're _jealous_" Lavender laughed. "Little Miss Perfect" she mocked "you may know him, but he's MINE now and you can't stand that he wants someone real like me. Not some bossy know-it-all, with bad hair and worse dress sense."

Indeed, Hermione's appearance was worse than usual. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her cheeks stained with tears. Her hair was wilder than ever and as for her clothes, she didn't look prim and proper tonight.

Ginny then slipped out of the ward.

Fred, Neville and she, all looked like they were going to interject on Hermione's behalf but Hermione was too quick for them.

"Oh look everyone" Hermione laughed "Lavender Brown displaying her maturity and _keen intellect._ Resorting to taunts that resemble that of a _dull tweenage princess_" Hermione laughed manically, gesturing to the growing crowd then she looked Lavender straight in the eye.

"You resort to childishness because you know _I'm_ right" She paused because suddenly after regaining her voice and vocabulary her brain finally kicked in; while Fred regained a hold on her. "Friendship and communication are the foundation of any _long term significant romantic relationship!"_

"But your right you're his '_girlfriend'_ for now. And you know what, I'm sorry for you because you don't deserve him, you deserve someone who needs you as much as you need him" she said looking pointedly at Seamus.

"I'm also sorry that everyone who knows _us_ – knew _he_ needed _me_ – not _you_" she breathed quietly looking to Fred, Ginny, and Neville.

Lavender looked ready to explode, even with Seamus holding her back pleading with her to calm down with his eyes. She was trying to figure out what to say next, curse or otherwise when Hermione interrupted her.

"Don't worry! I'm over this whole situation" Hermione said a little calmer towards her other friends. "It's an academic discussion, when Ron wakes up we'll see what happens."

She crumpled into Fred's familiar embrace; his familiar smell, gunpowder, calming her frantic mind. Ginny hurried towards her, and took her out of her brother's arms and whispered:

"Hermione, you're staying with me tonight OK?" Hermione numbly nodded, exhausted. All she needed was to crawl into bed _with_ Ron. To hold him until he woke like they'd done after the Department of Mysteries but knowing that wasn't a possibility she hugged Ginny.

Lavender went towards the infirmary door, wanting to see her Won-Won. She was met by Madam Pomfrey who not only didn't allow her admittance, suggesting that she 'come again tomorrow'.

Hermione and Lavender exchanged dirty looks. Lavender fumed back to the tower, flanked, at a safe distance, by Seamus and Neville before Harry came back with Hagrid.

As Neville got into bed his eyes where smiling because he knew his gamble had paid off. _No one, with exception of Luna and maybe Hannah_, he thought, _will ever know what a trying day I've had to ensure the trio had the time they needed. The bravery it took to do what was needed. But Ron's going to be OK and what's better Hermione is going to fight - FINALLY._

* * *

**All my stories inter-relate and are heavily R/Hr cannon missing moments. They can be read in any order but chronologically: Tomboy (pre-HW/1****st**** year), Time of their lives (3****rd**** Year fic), Yule Brawl (4****th**** year fic), Christmas Tradition Interrupted (5****th**** year fic), Christmas Tradition at Last (5****th**** year fic), Christmas Tradition Interrupted Again (6****th**** year fic), Sad FM (6****th**** year fic)... Then, the Seamus stories... **

**The sequel to **_**Seamus Day Out**_** is called **_**Seamus Night In**_**. Three guesses which HBP missing moment that's about! Go and enjoy it… **

**Hermione calling Lavender a 'tweenage princess' relates to the pre-Hogwarts to Hogwarts Tomboy. **

**As for the Fred and Hermione 'romantic' under current…! That will be explained in a fiction I have in the works called **_**George Explains It All**_**. For a further hint read my story **_**Bed **_**(post DH). Please don't unlike me for this little F/Hr... **

**For more of my interpretation of Draco – check out **_**The Magic-less Cruciatus Curse**_**, a story that is set during the third chapter of **_**Seamus Night Out. **_

**Yours**

**JustSuperMione **

**Aka**

**She-Who-Must-Be-Reviewed**


End file.
